Brokeback Miley
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley loves Lilly and decides to go on a camping trip and takes her along...will she tell Lilly or will they sleep on opposite sides of tent?
1. coming out

**Disclaimer: sadly.. i don't own hannah montana**

"Lilly get in the car." said Miley as she looked over at her beautiful blond bestfriend... Her eyes watery and cheeks red, she'd been crying alot lately. Her boyfriend broke up with her and Miley had told her that they would go somewhere this weekend and forget about him. It would give them time for the just the two of them to be together with no boys as a distraction. Lilly noticed that Miley was staring at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, It's okay, He hurt me, you don't need to watch my every move I'm fine Miles." She said as she hugged her and got in the car. Miley shivered at her friend's touch and then thought to herself,_ Finally I can use this weekend to tell Lilly how I feel.God she's gorgeous... I'm so glad dad is giving us our own tent and everything...the perfect opportunity to make her feel better and snuggle when it gets cold, haha just like broke back mountain... _Miley laughed outloud at her funny thought and realized Lilly was looking at her wierd...

"Um.. Miles what's so funny?" Lilly asked with a confused look on her face... _She's so adorable when she's confused..._ "Oh I, just.. well I thought of something funny ...its nothing, really." Miley tried to convince her... _Wow this is gonna be a long weekend if i don't just come out and tell her..._

Finally after a very quiet car ride of both of them dozing on and off, they had found a nice place in the woods and set up camp...their tent in a secluded area far away from jackson, for their advantage if anything gets out of hand... or if she tells her and they argue and get loud yelling and arguing. Miley was smart she always had a back-up plan and she thought she was good for now.

She looked over at Lilly, grumbling to herself about how there is no way that they could set up a tent all by theirselves, and how it was just impossible. _She's so cute, all confused flipping the directions all around and pacing back and forth, haha it's so adorable... Oops! stop daydreaming you should go help her. _Miley thought to herself and then ran over to Lilly, grabbed the directions from her, threw them nowhere in particular, and said, "Step aside and let a pro do this... if you are in charge of setting up camp it'll be slower than Uncle Earl at the annual three legged potato sack race back in Tennese." Lilly just chuckled and let Miley take over, she had never seen someone set up a tent so fast in her life... well, she'd never been camping but still, she was impressed by Miley's talent.

"Wow, you're good with your hands Miles." She said whle Miley was pounding in the tent stakes, and when she heard her friend say that she thought to herself..._you bet I am, hopefully I can show you later.._ and she lost her concentration and hit her thumb with the hammer. "...Or not." Lilly said, dragging out the word or. she walked over to Miley and grabbed her hand instantly and asked if she was okay. "Yeah.Fine. A bug bit me... lost concentration, that's all, I'm fine, it just hurts a little." Ofcourse she was rambling to cover herself up and her bestfriend didn't seem to notice... "Aww why don't I kiss it and make it better." She said with a puppy dog face, kissed Miley's hand, sending chills through her unsuspecting friend. She yanked her hand away and jumped a little because she was shocked when Lilly did it.

"What's the matter, did I hurt it?" Lilly looked hurt... Miley noticed. "Uhhh no.. I just..Um." _Come on think of an excuse...well you know you're gonna tell her eventually why not have some fun and see how she'll react?_ "Well, I realised I bit my lip the same time I hit my thumb, so it hurts... maybe you should kiss that too?" She said nervously, but tried to make it sound nonchalant.

Lilly looked Miley up and down... she was wearing those faded jeans, and that tight purple tanktop that was perfect in all the right places. She took her time thinking and it made Miley nervouse, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt Lilly pull her closer by the belt loop on her jeans,and then put her hands on Miley's waist, their faces about an inch apart... Miley put her arms around Lilly's neck and looked in her eyes questioningly.

"When you yanked your hand away, you kinda hurt my ego, so why don't you kiss the hurt away from me this time Miles?" Lilly said with a devious smile, wich in return made Miley smile just as big...

_Are we flirting? Like, seriously? _Miley asked herself unable to believe what was happening...

"Hmmm... I don't know about that, why don't kiss eachother at the same time, that way it just fixes everything?" Miley asked, because she didn't want to be the one to make the first move.. What If Lilly was just joking and she kissed her and she got all disgusted? Either way, both of them grew aware that their faces were drifting closer and closer, both of them started to close their eyes, Lilly tilted her head sideways, and felt Miley's lips touch hers. She parted her lips deepening the kiss, and they broke apart after a very long time and they needed oxygen badly.

Miley had only a brief second to fill her lungs though, because Lilly kissed back, hard and passionate, licking Miley's lip pleading for entrance. Miley opened her mouth and let only the tip of her tongue touch Lilly's, she was teasing her and it was working. Lilly pulled Miley as close to her as she could get and explored all over her mouth and massaged her tongue untill Miley couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a loud moan. Lilly nibbled quickly on her friends bottom lip and then stopped kissing her because she realized that it was possible, even though they were far enough away, for Mr.Stewart to hear them, especially if Miley kept her volume that way... and it wasn't like Miley to change her mind. So they pulled apart once again...

Neither of them said anything for a few moments because they were trying to catch their breath, but when one of them did, it was Lilly... "So do you feel better yet?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, I'm not sure, someone bit my lip and it wasn't me this time, so you might have to kiss me again." Miley said with a goofy smile spreading across her face. "My bad," Lilly said as she laughed and turned red, a little embarrased, she had wanted to do that to Miley for a long time."Why don't we go in the tent so I can protect you from getting hurt from anything else?"

Miley pulled Lilly's hand and practically dragged her into the tent, almost causing Lilly to trip because she was so anxious. They both sat cross legged with their knees touching.Miley placed her hand on Lilly's cheek and leaned in and was about to kiss Lilly again when she stopped her by pushing on Miley's shoulder, "Miles, if we do this you won't hurt me right?" She asked looking into her best friend's gorgeous emerald green eyes with a few strands of blue, searching for the answer. "I could never do that to you and if I did... it would only be hurting myself." She said and the leaned forward and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Her hand slid off of Miley's shoulder down to her waist and they kissed eachother's hurt away.

Author's note: i'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or if i should make it a story


	2. coming home

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannnah montana**

Lilly and Miley decided that they would tell everyone about their new relationship once they got home from their trip. It took quite some convincing Lilly because she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell people yet, but as soon as she looked at Miley's eyes she decided it was the right thing and that she didn't care. Lilly had always had feelings for Miley but didn't tell her, at first she was disgusted with herself because she thought it was wrong and then she had tried to ignore it when she got a boyfriend, but when he dumped her and they went on this trip she finally admitted it to herself for the first time.

As they lay in eachother's arms that night in the tent, She watched Miley sleep for a little while. She felt her heart beat go slightly faster as she watched the rise and fall of Miley's chest, her porcelain skin so soft, her face so innocent, and thought to herself how lucky she was and hoped nothing would happen to stop them from being together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning and packed up their belongings and got in the car. Miley and Lilly were both in the backseat, holding hands and sitting so close that their thighs were touching. It felt good to finally be able to do this to eachother without having to think of an excuse. They sat there in silence after Lilly let out a loud sigh, preparing herself for the reactions she knew she was bound to get from some of her peers at school. It was quite a long drive and wasn't long before Miley and Lilly fell asleep...

Miley woke up suddenly from the sound of a loud horn and all she saw was a bright flashing light and then blackness. Inside her head felt cloudy and she was confused. _Where am I? Am I sleeping? What's happening? _She felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes to see her father's tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes looking into hers. The light hurt her eyes and she squinted, "Dad?" She managed to say, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Bud I'm so glad you'r awake, I thought I'd never see my baby girl again." He practically yelled and scooped her up in a big hug. " I gotta go tell the doctor you're awake, be right back Miles." He said as he stood up but stopped when Miley grabbed his arm, "Where's Lilly? What happened? Am I in a hospital?" She asked frantically. He grabbed her hand and started to expalin...

"I don't really know how to say this but we were hit by a drunk driver and you and Lilly were somehow the only ones effected, hell, Jackson and I don't even have a scratch on us and you and Lilly have been in a coma for about three days now. God only knows why it wasn't me or him instead of you two but I'm sure glad you'r awake." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave once again, this time she let him leave.

Once he was gone, she realized the bed that was placed next to hers for the first time. The blond girl had tubes all over her arms, and ivs everywhere... a oxygen mask over her lips, and a heart monitor barely beeping. The sight broke her heart. She was obviously in a worse condition than Miley, she didn't have nearly s much equipment or ivs connected to her. She felt her eyes become wetter every second that she looked at Lilly, laying there helplessly... she felt a tear trickle down her cheek as her father walked in with the doctor.

"Daddy, how is Lilly? Is she gonna be okay? Why hasn't she woken up yet?" She asked in an anxious yet weak voice... He looked at the doctor and they exchanged looks. Robbie Ray nodded his head and the doctor sat next to Miley's bed. He took off his glasses and looked at Miley as if he was studying her..."You're friend..." He began to say, but was cut off by the sound of her heart monitor going flat...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Filled the whole room, the doctor jumped up and hit the call button, nurses rushed in, someone wheeled Miley's bed out of the room before she could see what they were doing. Doctors and nurses were going crazy running everywhere.

She ended up in an empty room with just her and and her father once again, by now she was crying uncontrollably. "Daddy." She said, but he just stared at her... "DADDY!" She yelled, breaking him out of his trance that he seemed to be in. He hugged her as hard as he could, both of them crying and holding eachother at the same time. "She's gonna be alright, isn't she? she has to! I know it, they are gonna save her right daddy?" She said in his ear. He pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eye, as another doctor came in and tapped him on the shoulder...

"Um ... excuse me Mr.Stewart?" Robby noddded. "Can I please talk to you outside?" The doctor asked and then they left, leaving Miley alone...

_**Author's note: Sorry, I really am sorry I swear, please don't hate me, there is no possible way I could ever make this story end sad. I promise... No I pinky swear that this will end up Liley!**_


	3. chances are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana sadly**

Miley waited for endless minutes, she felt as if she was on the edge of a cliff and everyone was waiting for her to jump. She could feel the beads of sweat on he forehead groing bigger when her father returned to the room and sat down next to his daughter's bed. He gave her a weak smile and started to explain.

"Miles, they got her heart beating again, and they say that if she makes it through the night she will probably live... but the chances..." He paused and shook his head. "The chances of it are small, I'm sorry bud, they said I shouldn't tell you that last part but you know I'm not gonna lie to my baby girl."

They sat in silence for a few moments and then without making eye contact, Miley spoke, he voice still weak, and her eyes looked as if they were empty. "Daddy, I need to be with her, can you ask them to put me back in there with her?" He didn't answer, he just stood up and left, and then came back with a nurse, who wheeled her bed into the room that Lilly occupied and put their beds next to eachother. Her dad said he was going home to get some things and he'd be back later... which left Miley alone once again... this time Lilly was there though.

It broke her heart to see Lilly hardly breathing, surrounded by all the medical equipment... Miley couldn't look away from her friend, she felt that if she looked away for even just a moment she would stop breathing again. She watched Lilly untill she couldn't keep her eyes open, and finally fell assleep...

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update soon enough , but i have school now so i'm really busy, I'll try to write more later I promise, i wrote this because it just came to mind.**


	4. remember?

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

Miley's eyes flew open at the speed of light as she realized she had been asleep for a very long time.. _OMG, I can't believe I fell asleep when Lilly is like this and... Lilly, where is she? oh no, I hope nothing happened when I was asleep it's all my fault, I never should have... _Her thoughts were cut off by the weak voice she heard whispering over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake, i feel like I haven't seen you for days." Miley rolled over in her bed and realized that Lilly was lying in the same bed as her and had been there before she woke up. "LILLY!" She practically screamed and threw her arms around her best friend, squeezed her as tight as she could for several seconds and then pulled back and started talking so fast that Lilly could barely understand her, but caught bits and pieces of what she was trying to say... "I never thought you'd wake up... so scared...you're heart thing went off... pushed me out of the room... fell asleep... "

Lilly laughed and Miley stopped talking because she realized she was babbling. "Sorry for babbling I just- I was scared that I'd never see the most important person in my life again." Miley said as she leaned forward to kiss Lilly, but before as soon as she did Lilly forcefully put her hand on Miley's shoulder and pushed her back so hard that it actually hurt. "Ow!, Why did the heck did you do that?" Miley asked with a confused look on her face while rubbing her shoulder. Lilly's face almost resembled the same look of confusion on it, but it also had another thing, something that hurt Miley... disgust.

"Why did you just kiss me, ewwww." Lilly looked like she was going to be sick. "Lilly? you're my girlfriend, that usually what people do when they love eachother." Miley said as she put her hand on Lilly's arm but Lilly yanked her arm away and looked at Miley, with the confusion and disgust building in her eyes. "Miley..." She started as she slowly began getting out of the hospital bed. "You're dad told me we were in an accident and that I didn't remember some things, but I know you're a girl... I don't date girls, that's wrong." She searched Miley's eyes for a response, but all she saw was hurt.

"Lilly, don't you remember what happened when we were camping... setting up the tent... y-y- you kissed me..." Miley studdered, as her eyes filled with tears. "Miley, I'm sorry, but I don't remember that, It just doesn't seem like me, or anything I'd do... maybe you're sonfused or hit your head too, do you want me to get the doctor?" She said as she turned to the door, but stopped when Miley grabbed her wrist.

"No, Lilly, I'm perfectly fine, what's the last thing you remember?" Miley choked out, trying not to cry. "Well, Josh breaking up with me and walking home from school, and that's about it..." Lilly looked at the floor..

"Lilly... I... We... ummm..." Miley wanted to tell her what happened but after the reaction she got when she kissed her she figured maybe she shouldn't, _maybe it's a sign that Lilly was just on the rebound and it wasn't meant to be... Maybe I should just pretend it didn't happen... better to have a best friend than to have her hate me because I'm gay... _ "You should get some rest, do the doctors know you're awake?" She finally decided to say to Lilly.

"Yeah they do... they said we might go home tomorow, but If we do I have stay at you're house because my parents went to visit my grandparents for a week without me so.. yeah." Lilly managed to say, while looking at the floor. She couldn't look at Miley... it was to hard to see the hurt in her best friends eyes, she wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay... _Miley's just confused, none of that really happened... did it? NO, I don't just go around kissing my bestfriends and dating them, especially girls.. gross. I'll just pretend she never said anything about it..._


	5. sweet dreams

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

The next day they went home from the hospital. They returned to Miley's house at around 8:00 and were tired so they went upstairs to watch a movie before they went to bed.While they were walking up the stairs Miley couldn't help but notice Lilly's hips and they way they move.. she tried not to stare but..._Oh my god she's so beautiful.. she's gonna kill me I swear.. _She thought to herself. She was lost in thought so she didn't noticed that Lilly had stopped at the top of the stairs and Miley was still walking and ran into her and her hand accidentally brushed against Lilly's butt, causing both of them to jump.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to." Miley tried to explain before Lilly could jump to the conclusion that Miley was being a perve. "It's fine Miles, why are you so jumpy geez." Lilly said as she turned the knob on Miley's bedroom door. She walked in and sat down on the bed and let out a loud sigh...

_That actually felt kinda good, I wonder if she did it on purpose... maybe I should "accidentally" do it to her too... OMG stop it! you're not gay... thats gross, don't think about your best friend that way! _Lilly mentally slapped herself and realized Miley was looking at her funnny.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asked as she sat down next to her and put her head on Lilly's shoulder... and felt Lilly shiver... _Hmmmm I wonder if it was me that made her do that..._ Miley thought as her eyes met Lilly's killer blue ones, sending a shock through both of them. "Huh?...ummm nothing just..ummm. Yeah." Lilly managed to get out and then swallowed hard and looked away, obviously avoiding eye contact.

Miley breathed in and smelt Lilly's perfume... _wow it is so hard not to kiss you right now..._ Miley thought to herself ...

"Ummm , so, do you want to start the movie and get in bed?" Lilly asked while looking at the floor. "Sure." Miley said, practically monotone, she didn't want to move from her position, but didn't want to make Lilly uncomfortable. She got up and put put the movie in,pushed pause, and pulled the covers back and got into bed while Lilly went to change into her pajamas. When she came back miley pushed play with the remote and pulled the elastic out of her hair, shaking loose her pony tail and letting her curls fall to her face.. Lilly couldn't help but stare when she shook her hair loose and ran a hand through it. She could smell Miley's coconut shampoo, it was driving her crazy, but trying not to admit it to herself. She realized what was happening and shook her head and laughed it off and walked around the bed and got in.

About twenty minutes into the movie Miley fell asleep, rolled over, and put her hand around Lilly's waist... Lilly froze, she didn't know what to do..or more importantly... why did she have the urge to do the same thing back to her? Finally she decided she would... what the heck? Miley was sleeping and if she woke up she'd probly think that Lilly did it in her sleep too.

Lilly slowly slid her arm over Miley's stomach and rested it on her hip and closed her eyes... if she'd kept them open any longer she'd have seen Miley smile in her sleep... dreaming of exactly what just happened.


	6. unforgetable

**Disclaimer : i dont own hannah montana **

Lilly woke up startled, she woke up and moved her hand and felt something unfamiliar. She opened her eyes and realized that her hand was underneath Miley's shirt, her hand placed delicately on Miley's ribs, and fingertips brushing the edge of her bra. She just layed there wondering wether to move it or not and suddenly had the urge to to stroke Miley's skin... she slowly moved her hand and swept her thumb across Miley's ribs. Feeling satisfied, she smiled and slowly removed her hand from under Miley's shirt and looked at her bestfriend's adorable face. _Her face looks so soft... and her lips...wow, I wonder if they are as soft as her skin... _She wasn't satified very long because she had a new urge now, and unexplainable one... _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her... I know she's a girl...but I can trust her right? She's my best friend ofcourse... well i don't want to just randomly kiss her and lead her on... maybe i can just ... no i couldn't.. but... _Lilly was debating on what to do and bit her lip and leaned closer to Miley, she was a breath aways for kissing her when Miley opened her eyes...

"Hey I had this this really wierd dream that you were gonna ki-" Miley started to say but was cut off by Lilly's lips on her own. Miley forgot for a second that, to Lilly it was the first time they ever kissed so she automatically shoved her tongue into Lilly's mouth. As soon as she did, Lilly froze.. it all came back.. she saw flashes of memories... _** Flash... Miley hitting her thumb ...Flash... Lilly pulling her into a kiss Flash... running into her tent... Flash ...falling asleep in eachothers arms ... Flash**_

Miley pulled back once she realized what she was doing and tried to think of an explaination... "Uh... Lilly .. I uh... sorry .. I just ...um.." She managed to say, but stopped when she saw the blank expression on Lilly's face. _She looks like Raven when she's having a vision.. what the heck is going on?_ Miley thought and then all of a sudden Lilly shook her head and locked eyes with Miley

"Oh my god..." She said as she stared into Miley's eyes... She saw the look on Lilly's face and thought that Lilly was going to act disgusted like she did in the hospital. "Lilly!" she practcally yelled, " I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to i - " She was cut off with another kiss ... _Sweet niblets! Why can't she make up her mind, or at least let me talk? _Miley thought but was shocked and snapped out of her thoughts when Lilly was the one begging for entrance this time... She granted it and was shocked once again.. the kiss was slow and so full of passion that she thought she'd expload...

When they finally pulled apart, Lilly had a lovestruck look on her face and a goofy grin... "Miley, I'm sooo sorry, I can't belive that I didn't remember, I love you so much and I'll never forg-" She rambled on and on but was cut off by Miley this time with a peck on the lips. She pulled back again with huge grin matching Lilly's

"It's okay Lilly, I wont forget either I promise... now where were we?" She chuckled as she leaned in for another unforgetable kiss...


End file.
